Ce matin
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF - Thème : Stimulant. Se lever le matin pour aller en cours, c'est pas toujours facile. Alors on aime bien recevoir un message de quelqu'un qui nous manque.


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième Nuit Écriture - _60 minutes pour un thème_ - du FoF (Forum Francophone). Le FoF est un forum regroupant les francophones de FFnet où l'on peut discuter, s'entraider ou encore s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris et sur mon profil. Rejoignez-nous !

**Disclaimer **:_ Rien n'est à moi ... Je sais, vous n'arrivez pas à le croire ... mais je vous assure, c'est vrai !  
_

**Fandom :** _Détective Conan  
_

**Thème :** _Stimulant _(pour le coup, ça ne m'a pas vraiment stimulée)_  
_

**Auteur :** _A Smiling Cat

* * *

_

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins, le réveil de Ran sonna à sept heures et quinze minutes. Mais ce lundi là, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever. Elle ne détestait pas le lycée ni les cours, mais elle n'était vraiment pas motivée ce jour là.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait passé son week-end avec son ami d'enfance ou sa meilleure amie, et elle se serait précipitée au lycée le lundi pour tout raconter à celui qui n'avait pas été là.  
Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait personne à retrouver pour discuter de leurs activités respectives.  
Aujourd'hui, Shinichi ne l'attendrait pas au croisement habituel pour faire le chemin à ses côtés en l'écoutant débiter les dernières nouvelles glanées auprès de la Reine des Potins, Sonoko Suzuki.

Si elle se levait ce matin et allait jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous habituel, elle ne verrait pas son ami patienter tranquillement devant le magasin d'électronique.  
Et ça serait la quinzième fois.  
Elle avait déjà passé quatorze matins à se préparer plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, pour se dire qu'il était normal de ne voir personne quand elle arrivait à l'angle que faisaient sa rue et celle où vivait Shinichi, pour se dire qu'il allait apparaître si elle attendait assez longtemps, pour se dire qu'il était juste un peu en retard ...

Quatorze matins à espérer ... puis à se résigner.

Ce matin, ce serait son quinzième trajet sans lui ...  
Mais surtout, c'était le premier qu'elle commencerait en le sachant. Le premier trajet qu'elle _savait_ qu'elle effectuerait seule. Le premier jour où elle n'attendait plus une bonne surprise.

Le premier matin où elle se résignait avant même d'espérer.

Avec un soupir, elle finit par se tirer du lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, qui indiquait qu'elle avait passé cinq minutes à ne rien faire, allongée les yeux ouverts à compter les jours. Elle se prépara machinalement, prenant un petit-déjeuner par habitude, enfilant son uniforme sans réfléchir et démêlant rapidement ses cheveux. Elle quitta le petit appartement silencieusement, sans réveiller son père, ni Conan.

Elle descendit doucement les escaliers et sortit dans l'air frais du matin, resserrant sa veste et son écharpe autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle l'en tira, surprise, et cligna des yeux en voyant s'afficher la petite enveloppe signalant un nouveau message.

" Bon courage pour cette nouvelle semaine ... je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là." Pas de signature, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Pas de numéro ni d'adresse, non plus, elle ne pourrait pas répondre. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle reprit sa route vers le lycée, son pas était nettement plus dynamique.  
Parfois, un simple message d'un ami se révélait un excellent stimulant.

.

De la fenêtre du bureau, Conan regarda son amie s'arrêter, observer son téléphone portable, puis repartir avec une énergie nouvelle.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de se procurer un nouveau téléphone. Même Ran avait parfois besoin d'un stimulant pour être en forme le matin. Et s'il pouvait le lui fournir, c'était bien le moins qu'il puisse faire.

* * *

Ok, j'avoue ... j'étais pas tout à fait inspirée ...  
Mais si vous vouliez bien être gentils et me laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit OS ... ça me ferait très, très plaisir !  
[le bouton review sert à ça  
et il est juste là]


End file.
